¡No enfrente de los niños!
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Después de lanzar una última mirada a los otros chicos y darse cuenta de que no iban a ayudarlo, Percy decidió que Clarisse iba a matarlo de todas formas, así que tomó la súbita decisión de por lo menos morir sonriendo. –¡Pumba, no enfrente de los niños! –gritó


**¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, sé que no me parado por aquí en un rato, pero les juro que he andado algo ocupada. También sé que esto probablemente es corto y carece de sentido, pero prometo que tendré mejores historias dentro de un par de semanas, después de todo, ya han empezado las vacaciones.**

 **Esto, la verdad, es una tontería. Surgió en un momento dado en el que ese amigo -sí, ése del que siempre estoy hablando- y yo teníamos mucho tiempo libre, y como me pareció que la idea no era mala del todo decidí escribirla, así que aquí está el resultado.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _¡No enfrente de los niños!_**

* * *

No era ningún secreto en el Campamento Mestizo que Percy Jackson tenía cierta habilidad para meterse en líos.

Sí, podía ser que hubiera salvado al Olimpo ya dos veces, y que hubiera sido el semidiós de la profecía, y que fuera hijo de los Tres Grandes y lo que fuera, pero ni eso ni el hecho de que su novia fuera una hija de la diosa de la sabiduría habían conseguido que él fuera prudente cuando abría la boca.

Un ejemplo que podía ilustrar perfectamente lo anterior era una historia que terminó por convertirse en una leyenda entre los residentes del campamento, aunque hasta la fecha era imposible decir con certeza si lo que había llevado a Percy a abrir la boca entonces había sido la valentía o la estupidez.

Sucedió que durante un verano, Percy llegó al campamento una semana antes que Annabeth –misma que seguía en San Francisco, con la familia de su padre– y, dicho sea de paso, que la mayoría de los campistas.

Entre los semidioses que sí se encontraban entonces en el campamento y a los que sí conocía destacaba sobre todo Clarisse La Rue, de la cabaña de Ares, antigua conocida –y enemiga, por cierto– suya, con la quien tuvo un par de discusiones poco remarcables.

Sucedió también que Quirón recibió un mensaje de Gilbert, uno de los sátiros más jóvenes, que pedía apoyo para escoltar a dos chicos que él sospechaba eran semidioses hasta el campamento.

Debido a que la mayoría de los pocos campistas ahí eran bastante nuevos, Quirón terminó por decidirse a enviar a aquellos que tuvieran mayor maestría y, sobre todo, experiencia, lo que concluyó con un equipo algo estrafalario.

De tal suerte quedaron, que fijó que Percy, Clarisse y Cecil, hijo de Hermes, saldrían al día siguiente del campamento con rumbo a Pensilvania.

La noticia había entusiasmado a Percy, que siempre estaba de lo más encantado de ayudar al campamento, hasta que Quirón le notificó que iría acompañado de Clarisse. A la chica sinceramente le daba igual.

El pobre de Cecil había sabido desde el principio que ese par iba a traer problemas en uno u otro punto, pero se había consolado diciéndose a sí mismo que estarían juntos sólo un par de días y que nada de lo que hicieran podría ser tan malo después de todo, así que terminó accediendo de todas formas.

Grave error.

En contra de todo pronóstico, Estados Unidos no explotó durante el viaje de ida a Pensilvania, aunque, en cuanto al regreso…

Ingresar y salir del instituto en donde los niños estaban fue probablemente lo más sencillo en toda esa misión.

Se trataba de dos varones, mellizos, cuyo único distintivo era que el mayor tenía los ojos azules y el menor de un café ambarino parecido al suave tono de la miel al sol.

Por razones que Gilbert aún tenía que explicar, esos chicos no eran mayores de siete, tal vez ocho años, lo que desconcertó un poco al equipo de rescate, puesto que esperaban a críos de por lo menos doce años.

Sea como fuere, lo que Gilbert sí había dicho era que resultaba imperioso sacarlos de esa escuela lo antes posible porque él estaba seguro de que había un monstruo o algo así en el instituto. Lo cierto es que Gilbert mezclaba tantos balidos en su diálogo que Clarisse finalmente lo amenazó con golpearlo si no se callaba.

Con esos bellos pensamientos y en compañía de un sátiro que balaba y cojeaba más de lo normal y dos chicos que se debatían entre el miedo y la curiosidad, los tres semidioses salieron de la escuela.

El problema empezó al cruzar la primera esquina.

Clarisse sugirió que doblaran a la izquierda, pero Percy no la escuchó y deliberadamente siguió a la derecha; Cecil y Gilbert lo siguieron, y los dos niños fueron tras Gilbert, el único a quien conocían lo suficiente como para confiar en él.

Cuando Clarisse aún no terminaba de vociferar que estaban yendo hacia el lado equivocado apareció una enorme quimera que le dio la razón a la chica en cuanto a lo de la dirección incorrecta y que además estuvo a punto de tragarse a Percy antes de que él pudiera siquiera sacar a _Anaklusmus_ de su bolsillo.

Afortunadamente, y al igual que cuando se habían encontrado con la Hidra, Clarisse apareció en el último momento, vociferando como una posesa amenazas en contra de Percy y su miserable cerebro, pero con la lanza en alto.

Con toda probabilidad la inesperada aparición de la muchacha sorprendió al monstruo, pues la lanza eléctrica de la hija de Ares la atravesó sin que tuviera oportunidad de oponer resistencia.

Poco después de que el monstruo se hubiera desintegrado en polvo y antes de que los otros miembros de la brigada de rescate pudieran empezar a festejar, Clarisse se abalanzó sobre Percy.

–¿Es que nunca puedes hacer lo que te dicen? –gritó mientras lo inmovilizaba contra el suelo.

Percy rió nerviosamente, lanzando miradas de súplica a Cecil, que se limitó a hacerse el desentendido.

–Clarisse, oye, ya sabes que… –empezó a tartamudear antes de que Clarisse lo interrumpiera con un sonido gutural.

–¡No, Jackson, no! –rugió la hija de Ares, presionando el cuello de Percy contra el suelo con su brazo izquierdo, inmovilizando al chico–. Te lo dije claramente, muy claramente, creo yo que no…

Después de lanzar una última mirada a los otros chicos y darse cuenta de que no iban a ayudarlo, Percy decidió que Clarisse iba a matarlo de todas formas, así que tomó la súbita decisión de por lo menos morir sonriendo.

–¡Pumba, no enfrente de los niños! –gritó nerviosamente antes de cerrar los ojos, anticipándose al golpe que seguramente recibiría.

Sorpresivamente, las risas tímidas y nerviosas de los niños detuvieron a Clarisse, y cuando Percy se atrevió a reabrir los ojos todo lo que vio fue el rostro de Clarisse, que lo miraba confundida.

–Jackson –ladró–. ¿De qué estás..?

–¡Chicos! –los interrumpió Cecil más ruidosamente de lo estrictamente necesario, poniendo la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Clarisse al tiempo que ayudaba a Percy a levantarse–. ¡Creo que es hora de irnos!

Clarisse se levantó aún con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente con confusión y esa furia que le entraba cuando no entendía algo, aunque se limitó a lanzarle miradas reprobatorias a Percy, quien estaba intentando no reírse, con pocos resultados, dicho sea de paso.

A su vuelta al campamento resultó ser que esos dos chicos eran hijos de Hermes, por lo que venían siendo hermanos de Cecil, y Gilbert consiguió ascender en esa escala extraña que tenían los sátiros para marcar autoridad. Sin embargo nada de eso libró a Percy de la paliza que le propinó Clarisse en la arena… aunque en su defensa, Percy podía decir que aun cuando los hijos de Apolo llegaron para cargarlo a la enfermería el seguía tarareando _Hakuna Matata_ entre dientes.

* * *

 **Así que... en escala del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan extraño fue eso?**


End file.
